


Captains and Rabbits

by Zell_Hatoule



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: AKA the Backstory to why his hair has blond highlights, Alicia pranked Jin one time too many, Gen, Jin is dying of embarrassment, Jin wears a bunny suit, M/M, Obligatory Halloween costume fic, Player Character's name is Akane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Hatoule/pseuds/Zell_Hatoule
Summary: Jin would never let Alicia near his things ever again. She wanted his costume so badly? He was going to make her regret swapping costumes with him for this year’s Halloween party. (Also known as why does Jin have blond highlights and how can I put him in a bunny costume)





	Captains and Rabbits

“Alicia, I’m about to go _ home _, what on earth could you possibly want.” Jin glowers at her, annoyance on his features.

“I need to swap costumes with you,” she blurts out, and Jin groans.

“Alicia, I’m actually _ happy _ with the one I’ve got - can’t you ask someone else? Doesn’t Marie usually jump for costume swaps?” He complains, stripping out of his jacket as he stows it back in the locker and tossing his normal one on the bench. He’d have to come early tomorrow and get a load of laundry done on his work gear, he thinks. Alicia hovers anxiously, and he glares at her. “ _ What _.” Alicia puts her hands up, but the pleading expression stays.

“Please? C’mon Jin, you’d _ seriously _ save my hide.” He gives her a brief stink eye, and she wilts a little at him. “I _ can’t _ wear this, I’d be the laughingstock of Neuron! C’mon, _ pleeeeease? _” Jin scowls at her more.

“No.” He says flatly, turns away. “You always get me in trouble when I do _ anything _nice for you.” Alicia pouts, before a sly smile crosses her face. Jin, facing away from her, doesn’t notice as she sneaks the paper out from his back pocket and replaces it with her own.

“Fine. See if _ I _ do anything nice for you ever again,” she huffs, beating it out of the room at top speed. Jin has a moment to blink suspiciously. That was the easiest she’d ever let go of anything in his life. He starts to feel a prickle of suspicion, but dismisses it for now, intent on going home as soon as possible.

It isn’t until he’d halfway home that he receives a call. From _ Marie _ of all people.

“Lo. Jin Wong.” He greets. Marie giggles over the phone, and he immediately feels worried.

“_ How did Alicia convince you? _” The bubbly girl asks him, and Jin’s fingers tighten on the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry?” He says the words as politely as he can, but Marie can tell she’s missed something.

So, very slowly, she says the damning words. _ “Didn’t you swap costumes with her? It registered that you had the costume she was supposed to be wearing on the board.” _ Jin takes a deep breath. One. Two. Three.

“Alicia is a dead woman when I see her for training tomorrow,” he says flatly. “Good night Marie.” He tells her, cuts the connection before he debases himself by screaming at her. Marie is a sweet girl. She does _ not _ deserve him yelling at her for something she didn’t do. The first thing he does when he hits his parking lot is sigh.

The second is scream.

Having duly calmed himself, he steps out of his car, gives his shocked neighbors a serene smile. They back up a few steps, eyeing him suspiciously. A round of polite greetings, and Jin begins to walk briskly up the stairs, deciding that discretion is the better part of valor in this particular endeavor. He has _ no _ idea exactly what Alicia has foisted off on him, and he’s already regretting it. He climbs up the steps, passing light, friendly greetings to those he sees as he heads for his apartment.

It’s small, as far as apartments go - Jin’s still waiting on the plush paycheque of the Neuron Task Force to hit. But it’s home, and more importantly at the moment, it’s soundproof. He steps inside and pulls the folded slip of paper from his jacket pocket.

He stares at it for a good minute and a half. Breathes in.

And swears in every language he knew.

* * *

“I’m starting to feel that I sold my soul to twin devils,” Jin says warily, a twin on each side. Akane is gleefully perusing the lineup of costumes, Akira snickering at his side. It had only taken three weeks of getting teased at Neuron HQ for Jin to crack and ask the twins for help. Now, the day before Halloween, Jin had agreed to reluctantly go shopping for his outfit with them.

“Of course you did! But don’t worry Jin, we’ll take care of you!” Akane chirps, eyeing the material of one costume with disgust.

“Besides, you’re _ super _ fit, so this isn’t going to be nearly as bad as it could be.” Akira offers, taking pity on poor Jin, who buries his head in his hands, groaning.

“And you’re cute!” Akane agrees, ignores the mounting embarrassment on his fair features. “C’mon. We gotta pick a bunny outfit that looks good on you.” Jin reluctantly allows the pair to drag him off, a whirling dervish of excited teenagers, looking for all the world as though he was being sentenced to slaughter. The woman on the counter gives an amused, indulgent smile at him, and he rolls his eyes at her.

“Why does it have to be sexy?” He complains, as they debate the merits of spandex over leather. The twins eye him dubiously, before turning as one on him. He takes a step back.

“You want Alicia to regret it, right?” Akane demands. Jin nods, slowly so as to not aggravate the tiny predators.

“And you want Dad to be too stunned to notice whatever outfit she’s wearing, right?” Akira leans in, and the feeling of danger multiplies.

“Yes…?” Why did this feel like a question. The twins beam as one, and then make him sit.

“Then you’ll listen to us! We know what will _ wow _ Dad, so you are going to shut up and put up with us!” Akane says firmly, tiny finger digging into his plain turtleneck. He winces at the feeling of sharp, tiny nails.

“Yes’m,” he says apologetically. She beams at him, clearly pleased with his polite acquiescence. 

“So! Now it’s time to pick _ colors _.” Jin blanches slightly. He already knows where this is heading. “I’ve got a neon pink, and Akira chose cop blue.” Faced with the option of forever being associated with neons or getting sexy cop outfits for every gag gift ever, Jin makes the obvious choice.

Jin takes the pink.

Jin is dragged into an argument between the merits of fishnet versus stockings, and reluctantly - _ very _ reluctantly - votes for fishnet. He must look a sight, he thinks, as the twins lug him around, cheerfully debating the concepts and merits of specific vests. He crosses his arms, trying to pretend he’s not hearing a word. That works well for him until he’s dragged in front of a set of really bright, really _ tall _ heels.

“... Absolutely not.” Jin denies the request immediately, takes a step back. The twins share a glance, and then eye him. “I’ll wear the pink pants, but you are _ not _ getting heels in pink.”

“What about black with pink bottoms?” Akira is the one to suggest, sensing the problem. “So it’s not _ all _ pink.” Jin glares at them for the suggestion.

“I honestly can’t believe I’m going along with this bullshit.” Jin sighs, pressing his fingers against his forehead. “Do I look like a guy who can walk in heels?” He complains, and to his horror, the twins turn considering looks on him. Akane pulls him up onto his toes, and he obliges, already sensing defeat.

“I think anything higher than six might give you trouble,” Akane says thoughtfully. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you - I had to wear heels for a school play about that height.” She tilts him this way and that, and he follows her lead, groaning.

“This is going to be a disaster.” He tells them, reluctantly tugging his sneakers off to try the first pair of heels, glaring as Akira plucks the first pair off. “... I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Jin makes sure his tone is full of disdain as he dangles the heels off two fingers, “but shouldn’t I be wearing white and pink? That was the costume you got me.” Twin glances are shared. Akira is the one to take the heels back, looking for a white pair while Akane swamps him in a hug, the man sighing.

“See! You’re getting into it!” She squeals in delight. His ears are ringing, and he winces. “Oh - sorry Jin,” She says apologetically, pats his shoulder. He glares at her, rubbing a knuckle against the outer part of his ear in annoyance.

“You need to tone down the excitement.” He says, sour. Akira returns with a pair of white and bright pink bottomed heels, and Jin glares at them, accepts the punishment into his hands. It takes a few tries to find one that fits their choice, and he wonders if he should jump out of a window when the only heels of description end up being a pair of ridiculously high ankle boots. Akane pays for everything, and Jin eyes her with growing suspicion.

“Don’t worry Jin! It’s been ages since I’ve been allowed to dress someone up, so I’m buying! You can pay for the other bits.” He eyes her warily.

“There’s _ more _?” He asks incredulously, and Akira laughs at his disbelief.

“Yep! There’s tons more,” Akira agrees. “You _ gotta _ go all out for this, or what’s the point?” Jin has to reluctantly concede that yeah, there wasn’t much point if he didn’t go full hog. “So, next - we’re taking you to a spa!”

Jin had to rethink his commitment to this whole insane plan.

* * *

“Don’t you worry dear, you’ll be perfectly safe,” The woman reassures him, her fingers touching the top of his head. Jin blinks up at her, suspicious. The twins had taken his glasses away for this part.

“That sounds like the twins when they’re up to trouble,” he tells her, and the woman muffles a laugh behind a hand, amused.

“I’m being perfectly serious - you keep such _ excellent _ care of yourself, so this is a snap. You’re certainly nicer-looking than the usual young men we have doing this.” Jin sighs, leans his head back.

“I’ll take that as encouragement,” he says wryly, hears her laugh again as the smell of something fragrant hits his nose.

“We’ll do our best to get this done as quickly as possible, and then you can relax in a mud bath,” she says cheerily, and Jin blinks an eye open.

“Mud?” He relays the dubiousness of his tone, and she chuckles.

“It’s more of a clay mixture, but you’ll understand after I’m done.” Jin sighs, lets his head thunk against the pillow.

“My regret is already in motion,” he tells her, hears the woman laugh prettily at him. His head tilts to a side, and he can feel her hands leave, before returning. The process itself is actually pretty painful, but Jin doesn’t make a sound, instead giving a quiet hiss of pain here and there. When it’s done, Jin sits up, wincing at the sight of specks of red.

“You really are a model client,” the woman says admiringly, leading him to the bath. “Normally I would be worried, but you handled that admirably.” Jin raises an eyebrow at her, a bit bemused. “The few gentlemen who do this tend to lean towards the yelling end of the spectrum. You were remarkably quiet.” Jin shakes his head, sighing.

The bath isn’t as bad as he’d expected, so he relaxes in it, listens to the chatter of the other women in the bath. He’s the only guy, and one of the women drag the story out of him, making appropriate noises of sympathy as he explains the plan.

“I like it! It’s appropriately done.” The woman nearest him says. Her name is Amanda, and she pats his shoulder. “Plus, it’ll definitely sting when she realizes he’s not paying her any mind.” He gives her a defeated sigh of thanks, and she laughs at him.

After a quick wash and a bit more fussing, Jin meets with the twins, who have very suspicious - and very big - grins on their faces.

“I’m going to regret wherever we’re going next, aren’t I?” Jin questions rhetorically, but allows them to drag him off.

He’s totally right.

He hates every second.

* * *

“Okay, I let you give me a pair of heels, and a sexy bunny outfit with bedazzled goddamn fishnets, I’ve been fucking waxed, tanned, and my nails now have French tips on them.” Jin says in annoyance, scrubbing at his dark brown hair. “_ Now what do you twin terrors want? _” He demands, frustration leaking into his tone. He’d nearly been seen by more than one officer, and Jin absolutely was at the end of his rope, ready to throw something in someone’s face. Akane is grinning at him, and Jin is increasingly convinced that she is the source of all the trouble between the twins.

The next words out of Akira’s mouth change his mind.

“You’re getting a dye job. And extensions.” He tells Jin, and his brain stutters to a stop.

“I’m sorry what.” He says, dumbfounded. Akira grins up at him.

“We’re going to dye your hair! It’s nice right now, but c’mon! You can add a level of pun to your outfit!” Jin immediately pulls a face. “Blonde Badge Bunny!” Akane chirps. Jin frantically waves his hands in front of his face, backing away.

“_ No. _ I’ve put up with more than enough indignity,” he growls, and the twins, undeterred, smile up at him. Why did it feel like he was _ losing? _ Jin shakes his head, adamant. There is no way they can convince him.

* * *

“I can’t believe you,” he says, four hours later. His newly waist-long hair brushes over his shoulders, and he rubs his eyes, exhausted. Akane at least has the kindness to hand him his glasses back, and he accept them, scowls at the decorative, stick on frames he sees attached to them. “Even my _ glasses? _” Jin complains, pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re both fucking terrible,” he complains, plodding along behind the twins. “So what’s next?” He grumbles, kicks at a piece of gravel. “More torture?” He knows he’s being ungrateful, but he can’t really help himself. He’s at his wit’s end - all the primping and prepping and… ugh… polishing…

Akira at least looks sympathetic. “We’re gonna stay at your apartment tonight, and Akane’s gonna show you how to walk in heels. And then since you had today and tomorrow off, you can practice a little before work!”

Helpfully, Akane adds her own commentary. “Plus, I’ll show you how you can ride a bike to work! So you don’t have to rent a car or something.” Jin eyes her, but concedes that yeah, riding his bike would be nice. The only real source of comfort he’d have tomorrow.

Well, aside from killing Alicia in the looks department. He climbs up the steps, twins on his heels, and admits that at least, the long hair kind of feels good. Not that he’d be telling anyone. He thankfully avoids seeing anyone, and ushers the twins in. Akane immediately pulls out a makeup bag, and he flinches on instinct.

“Can I say no?” He tries, helplessly, and Akane grins.

“It’s not bad, I promise! Just some non-prescription contacts and eye makeup! Some silver eyeshadow and some shiny lipgloss. No lipstick!” He eyes her, and she even pulls everything out to show him. “You will have to shave though, just to keep it up, but c’mon! After you do this, I _ promise _ you Alicia will _ never _ dare try to mess with you again!”

_ It’s only for one day, Wong, _ Jin tells himself.

“Fine. Only one day. I’m man enough to live through that.” Jin scrubs at the back of his head in faint frustration, plodding behind Akane as she takes him to the bathroom. Akira takes a seat on his couch, and he immediately goes to work on the pink hotpants, snickering as he attaches the bunny tail to it.

It takes fifteen tries before Akane manages to manage a look they can both agree on - though some, Jin suspected, were just to make him laugh. She walks him through the steps, and when he’s done, he washes his face, before planting a quick kiss on the top of her head.

“I know I sounded like a brat, but thank you. I’ll make sure your dad takes pictures. For helping a guy out.” Akane beams up at him, the fifteen-year-old delighted by the thanks. “Now c’mon, I gotta thank your brother too.” She scampers out, and he takes care to put the gifted makeup away, ruefully amused. “The things I do for revenge...” With a sigh, he goes out to talk with the other twin.

* * *

God. He was really doing this? Jin plucks at the white trenchcoat Akira had borrowed from his school’s drama club, feeling more than a little unprepared. He’d decided to duck into the Neuron private bathroom for the makeup and hairstyling, since everyone else was already at the party, helping set up. Marie had generously given him a pass, patting his arm with genuine sympathy in her eyes as she told him she’d keep the private rooms empty for him until he was ready to join.

He twirls the eyeliner between his fingers, and wonders if maybe he should really concede defeat to Alicia. After a moment, he pulls his phone out, feeling it buzz.

**[AMS] Akane H.: You got this! Fingers crossed Jin!**

**[AMS] Akira H.: We’re rooting for you! Kick Alicia’s butt!**

He laughs, torn between amusement and genuine appreciation for the twins. They were truly sweethearts, weren’t they? He was lucky they were such good sports. Another buzz has him glancing at his phone.

**[AMS] Akane H.: I almost forgot! I have some cute hoop clip-ons that we smuggled into the trenchcoat. They’re in silver, so hopefully they match! They’re a bit big though, so I get you might not want to wear them.**

Jin can’t help but shake his head, growing amusement in his smile. Even now she had to add one more thing, huh? Jin pulls his hair up, leaving some of it out of the ponytail to frame his face the way Akane had recommended, and he wraps a hair tie around it, along with a particularly fancy pink and silver metal band. He carefully affixes the ears, and with a faint smile, digs out the earrings, puts them on. He debates with himself, before deciding to take a photo, makeup and all, and send it to Akane and Akira. It’s less than a minute before they send back a response.

**[AMS] Akira H.: Looking ** ** _good_ ** ** Jin! I hope Alicia has her jaw properly attached - she’s gonna need it!**

**[AMS] Akane H.: I hope I can look as good as you in makeup!**

Jin snorts at Akane’s message, before putting his phone away in the pocket of his skimpy outfit. (Akira had sewn a pocket into the vest for him, which was quite considerate of the kid.) He really does look good, Jin thinks, swallows down his nerves and thanks Marie again for her generosity. He pulls his phone out again, hangs up the trenchcoat for a moment, and takes another photo, just to reassure himself that yeah, he could do this. He slips it back on, and texts Marie.

**[AMS] J.Wong: Marie, do you mind coming down and giving me a hand? Feeling a little nervous.**

His phone buzzes a moment later.

**[AMS] Marie W.: I’ll be there in a jiffy!**

Marie is as good as her word, rattling down the stairs and stopping short at the sight of him with his hair pulled up, bunny ears firmly attached and headband hidden under his hair. Then her face lights up, and she pulls him into a hug.

“You look _ fantastic _ !” She squeals, and Jin manages to smile and laugh at her, genuinely pleased at her reaction. “Can I get a peek under the trenchcoat?” She asks, and Jin sighs, but pulls up the photo he’d taken, and Marie squeals at the sight of it. “Oh my goodness! Alicia’s _ so _ going to regret it!” Marie beams at him, and Jin laughs. “Everyone but you is up there, so feel free to make your grand entrance - I’ll go up so I can take your coat - I’m really looking forward to it!” Jin smiles at her, and waits until she’s scurried back upstairs to calm himself. He checks his heels, before walking upstairs. The hours that Akane had taught him how to walk in heels were certainly coming in handy, he thinks, wryly amused.

… He’s going to be seen in this outfit by his _ Captain _. It was way too late to back out though, and he adjusts his glasses, feels their grounding weight. He steps in, and he can feel the stares and whispers start up. The music hasn’t started yet, and he wishes it had, if only so he couldn’t hear the whispering as he takes off the trenchcoat.

It’s dead silent for a moment, and Jin chances a look up, sees the absolutely gobsmacked look on Alicia’s face, Marie giggling and taking photos for him. But it’s the look on Max’s face that gets him. He’s used to getting a couple of sidelong looks from guys and girls who think he’s attractive.

Seeing it on his _ Captain’s _ face is more of a surprise than he’d expected, and he blushes, ducks his head down again. He crosses an arm over his body, holding onto his elbow, well aware of how little he could cover up.

Everyone explodes into chatter, talking over one another and rapidly trying their damnedest to get closer to him. It isn’t until one of the less savory members of a different department (and jeez, who invited him) got dangerously close that Max got involved.

“_ ENOUGH! _ ” Max roars, and everyone jumps at his tone. “This is a departmental party only - if you aren’t part of Neuron _ then get your asses out _.” Max strides up, and Jin tries not to feel too small next to his Captain. Even though the heels put him closer to Max’s height, it really was a bit intimidating. Max gives him a long look, and Jin’s cheeks flush darker. “Nice costume,” is all Max says, openly appreciative of it, and Jin can’t help how his blush feels like it’s going to burn his face.

Behind Max, Alicia looked ready to commit murder.

* * *

The party, after everyone had gotten the music and the booze going, was actually pretty fun. Jin had opted against dancing, instead content to make small talk and accept a few group photos with his coworkers.

More than one however kept trying to talk to him, openly dazzled by his choice of outfit and the obvious effort put into it. He’d ducked Alicia all night, hoping to avoid the confrontation he could sense brewing. It, however, made talking to Max all but impossible - since she barely left his side. Eventually, more than a little fed up, Jin texts Marie, who happily bothers Alicia away, all windmilling arms and classic gracelessness. Jin weaves through the party, before bumping into a familiar figure.

“Ah - my apologies...” His tongue shrivels slightly, when he realizes he’d bumped into the _ Commander _. Yoseph gives him a long, admiring look, and Jin can’t help the feeling of pins and needles crawling over his skin.

“No apologies are necessary Specialist Wong,” the Commander says with a smile, hand lightly patting his shoulder. Jin immediately wants a bath. “Walking in heels like that is quite the task. Do go on your way however - I think I see a crowd heading back towards the bar.” Jin makes his hasty goodbyes, eager to get away from those prying eyes of him and his companions. They look vaguely familiar, but he isn’t interested in that, just in getting to his Captain. He almost stumbles over his heels, but this time, a more welcome touch catches him, a deep chuckle leaving the man.

“You look like you could use a hand,” Max says, smiling warmly. Jin blushes a bit at him, but is openly relieved to see him. “I meant what I said earlier, that is a _ nice _ costume.” Max has done pretty good for himself, dressed up like an old-school pirate that had gained him more than a few admiring looks. Jin grins up at his Captain.

“It’s a bit breezier than I’m used to,” he jokes, gets a laugh from his Captain. “But hey - I got the embarrassing costume, might as well enjoy myself while I do it, right?” Jin shrugs, and Max laughs again. They fall into easy banter, and Jin stops for a moment, realizes he’d promised something to the twins. “Sorry Captain, give me a second,” Jin tells Max, who obliges him, the young adult pulling his phone out and loosely wrapping him in a one armed hug. Max gets on the program quickly enough, pulling him in for a hug and grinning up at the camera as Jin takes a photo of them, laughing together. He sends the photo off, a curious Max reading over his shoulder.

“You sent it to the _ twins? _” Max asks, skeptical, and Jin chuckles, but obliges the curious question hidden in there, reciting the whole humorous events that resulted in him wearing what he had on. Max is practically howling by the end of it, and Jin himself can find it funny now that he wasn’t in the middle of it. “I can’t believe them! They were all secretive today about what they were doing with you, but I can’t blame them,” he chortles, patting Jin on the back. “You did a great job,” Max says, runs another admiring eye over his body. Jin flushes, pleased. “Wouldn’t mind seeing more flair on you, you pull it off.” Jin turns a darker shade of red, ducking his head. His phone buzzes, breaking the moment, and Jin groans, rolls his eyes at Akane’s terrible timing. Max merely chuckles, leans over to read it with him.

**[AMS] Akane H.: You two look like you’re having fun! Akira and I are heading off to a sleepover! Don’t make too much noise (;**

**[AMS] Akira H.: Tell Dad to stop being a wuss too! He’ll get what we mean.**

Jin looks up, surprised to see the look of embarrassment on his Captain’s face. Max doesn’t look him in the eye, and Jin, on instinct and from dealing with the Howard twins, immediately yanks on an ear. Max yelps.

“You wanna explain this to me?” Jin demands, gesturing towards his phone before turning it off and putting the phone away. “I spend enough time with you Howards to know there’s a story in there, you know,” he complains, and Max gives him a sheepish grin, rubs the back of his head.

“Sure… Let’s get you outta here, and I’ll explain it at my place.” Jin follows him almost absentmindedly, and it’s only after he’s taken his trenchcoat and put it back on that the implications actually hit.

“Are you taking me _ out? _ ” Jin yelps quietly, face burning with blush once they’re alone in the elevator. Max _ still _ can’t look him in the eye, but the tell-tale flush on his cheeks is a dead giveaway. “Wha… why me?” He says, a little stunned. “I mean, Alicia’s practically hanging off of you, and I _ know _ you’ve dated plenty since I’ve known you.” Max shrugs, slides a glance his way, and Jin can feel the blush spreading down his throat.

“Let’s say I’ve gotten… a bit attached to someone.” Max says, and Jin can’t help the pleasure that fills him. “Now, c’mon, if the twins are out for the evening, might as well get to take advantage.” Jin can’t help the slightly giddy grin on his face, chases after his Captain.

“Yes Sir!” He chirps, following along. Forget Alicia - _ this _ was the best part of his night.

* * *

“I can’t believe you,” Alicia says angrily the next morning, a very satisfied Jin eating his oatmeal with relish. “Couldn’t you have given me one night?” She complains, and Jin favors her with a dark look, making her pull up short.

“No.” He says simply, digging into his breakfast. “Don’t swap costumes with me again, or I’ll just make sure to do it again.” She splutters, and Max walks in, a bowl of his own food in hand. Max happily takes the seat next to him, and Alicia glances between them. Jin smugly takes another bite of breakfast.

“You’ve _ got _ to be kidding.” She scowls, and Jin snickers into his breakfast.

Revenge, Jin decided, was _ his _.


End file.
